I'll Never Break Your Heart
by MelissaIsLame
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy needs to find a way to prove that he will not make the same mistake KC did when dating Clare. Will Clare give him a shot after he sings a song to her at the Talent show?  ONE-SHOT


**Author's Note: Clare and Eli _ARE NOT DATING_ yet. Drew never cheated on Alli, so they're together and Adam...well Adam is just Adam. **

**I _DO NOT _own Degrassi or the song, "I'll Never Break Your Heart" by the Backstreet Boys.**

**Enjoy this little [ONE-SHOT].**

**

* * *

**

School had just let out and Eli, Adam, Drew, Clare and Alli were all going to hang out at the park. Eli and Adam stood by Morty in the school parking lot waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. Clare descended the front steps by herself and smiled as she approached her two guy best friends. Eli smirked at Clare and Adam was too engrossed in his new comic to notice she was standing there. As Clare was placing her bag in the front seat of Morty, Drew and Alli made an appearance at the front doors of Degrassi. Drew had Alli's lip-gloss smeared all over his lips, causing Eli and Clare to laugh. Of course them two would be held back in school just to make out somewhere.

As Drew and Alli approached their friends, Eli opened up the back of Morty so they could climb in. Alli, of course, hesitated. There was no way she was hopping in the back of a hearse. That was until, Drew, whispered something in her ear causing her to giggle and jump in. Drew smiled triumphantly at his friends as he followed Alli's lead and shut the door behind them.

"Ugh, it's bad enough that you guys flirt constantly and now we have Drew and Alli possibly dry humping each other back there." Adam groaned.

Clare smiled sheepishly at Eli before responding to Adam. "Oh Adam, I've known Alli for quite some time. I really doubt Alli is that much of a skeeze."

"Hey! I heard that." Alli shouted from inside the hearse.

Clare laughed while she walked up to the passenger door of the hearse. As she opened the passenger door, she nodded at Adam to climb in before her. Eli smirked and shook his head when Clare wasn't looking. He walked up to the driver's side door and slid in. Adam was already seated comfortably between him and Clare. Soon after Eli started the engine, the trio sitting in the front heard a tap coming from the window behind them. Eli turned around and slid it open.

"Alli said if you blast your Rock music, she will personally deck you when we get to the park." Drew chuckled.

"Oh, I'll be looking forward to that." Eli rolled his eyes as he blasted Dead Hand through the speakers. He heard Alli shriek from the back, causing him, Adam and Clare to laugh. Even though Clare wasn't a huge fan of the Rock genre, she grew used to it whenever she hung around Eli and Adam. Drew joined in on the laughter and leaned back into the back of the hearse.

Soon, they arrived at the local park. Since school had already let out, there were screaming kids everywhere, but none of them disturbed the band of friends. They walked to their favorite tree towards the back of the park. A huge Oak tree sat there with it's ginormous roots above ground. It gave them a perfect spot to sit under the shade. Eli sat down on the grass, with his back against the tree. Adam sat next to him, slightly higher above him on the tree root and leaned against the tree. Alli sat about two feet away from Eli, sitting with her legs crossed and Drew layed down with his head in Alli's lap. Clare copied Drew's actions, only her head was flat against the grass and she had her knee's bent, just staring up into the sky.

"So, who's excited for the talent show in two days?" Alli asked while running her fingers through Drew's hair.

"I am." Adam answered. "I just want to see people embarrass themselves."

"Adam, don't be so mean." Clare said blankly as she pulled up pieces of grass and pulling it apart.

"What? I'm just being honest." Adam chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Clare mumbled.

"Geez, Clare. What crawled up your butt and died?" Adam said.

Clare glared daggers at Adam before responding. "Nothing. Just tired, I guess. Sorry."

"I was kidding, Clare. No need for apologies." Adam assured her.

Clare glanced at her watch and noticed it was nearing 5PM. She should be getting home soon.

"It's getting late. I should be heading home." Clare stated as she stood up.

Everyone else stood up and started brushing off their pants, getting ready to leave.

"No, no. You guys stay. I'm going to walk." Clare muttered.

"No way. I'll drive you, it's no problem." Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's shoulder.

Clare smiled shyly and shook her head no. "It's okay. I'm in a walking mood."

"Are you sure? Morty's faster." Eli smirked.

"I'm sure, Eli. Thanks for the offer, though." Clare smiled.

Eli smiled back, an actual smile, no smirk and pulled Clare into a hug. She happily complied and wrapped her arms around Eli's torso and hugged him back. The two friends found themselves melting into the hug and stayed connected longer than any hug usually last.

"A-hem." Alli cleared her throat. "I'll walk home with you, Clare. Can't show up to my house in a hearse, now can I?"

Clare and Eli snapped out of their little trance and pulled apart. "Oh, um, yeah sure." Clare's cheeks grew red. "Bye guys."

"Bye." All three boys said in unison.

Eli and Adam resumed their positions against the tree and as soon as the girls were out of hearing range, Drew unleashed his questions upon Eli.

"What was that all about?" Drew's eyebrow shot up.

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked.

"That hug." Drew answered. "That was like..not a hug that a friend gives another friend."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Eli looked down at the ground.

"Bullshit." Drew retorted. "There's something between you and Clare. What's going on?"

"Honestly, Drew. There's nothing going on. We're best friends." Eli sighed.

"It's true." Adam chimed in. "Eli tried taking the next step with her, but she pushed him away. It took him a while to get back to best friend status with her."

"Did she give an explanation as to why she pushed you away?" Drew asked, now totally absorbed in this conversation.

"Nope. None at all." Eli said. "I mean, she likes me, but that's it. She won't take it any further than friends with me."

Drew sat there for a moment absorbing all the information that was being thrown at him. His eyes grew wide as he remembered some stuff that Alli had blabbed to him a while back. He looked at the guys in front of him and grinned. "I think I may know why Clare doesn't want a relationship."

"What is it?" Eli and Adam said in unison.

The two boys sat there while Drew told him everything Alli had spilled to him. Not once was Drew interrupted. They now knew the reason as to why Clare had pushed Eli away. After Drew had finished his story, the trio remained quiet.

"I have to do something for her." Eli spoke up. "I need to show her I'm not gonna make that mistake."

"You can try talking to her in person, but I don't know if that works. She might have trust issues." Drew commented.

"No, no. It has to be more than that." Adam sighed. "I have an idea in mind, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"Dude, I love the girl." Eli honestly replied. "I'll do anything."

As Adam explained the plan, Drew busted out laughing. Eli's eyes grew wide, but he was willing to go through with it if it meant Clare might give him a chance. The boys agreed that they would go through with the plan. They needed to be in the Talent Show for their plan to work, so after a few phone calls and having a couple of strings pulled, they were in. Now all they had to do was make sure that Clare was sitting in the front row. They knew that if they asked her to sit there, it would seem suspicious so they went to the next best thing. Alli. Drew texted Alli, telling her of the plan and she happily agreed to help out. There was no doubt that this could go wrong.

* * *

**At The Talent Show**

The whole gang of friends sat in the front row at the talent show. Drew sat in the first chair, followed by Alli, Clare, Eli and then Adam. The boys performance was in the last time slot, so they got to enjoy the show before they went on. Everyone was in good spirits and people were cheering and laughing with what was going on. Jenna, of course, was one of the performers. She sang a song for everyone and everyone went crazy. The power squad did a skit were they walked out in football uniforms and the football players walked out in skirts. That earned a laugh from everyone. Another group of guys came on and had a dance battle on stage. After them, some guy did a ventriloquist act and he was actually pretty good. Although, the puppet was quite creepy.

As the second to last act started, the boys all stood up and excused themselves from the girls. Clare was confused as to why they were all leaving at the same time, but didn't bother to ask. Alli sighed and leaned her body towards Clare watching the act that was on right now. It was a group of girls trying to dance sexy, but failing miserably and just ended up looking slutty.

Finally, the last act was about to start and the auditorium went pitch black. The only light there was, was a single spot light that shone on the middle of the stage. The maroon curtains slowly started to open and then stopped. Adam walked out from behind and smiled to the crowd.

"Don't cheer all at once." Adam joked, earning a couple of giggles from the audience. "In case you're wondering, I'm not the entertainment. I'm just here to explain so you people won't be confused." Adam then started to pace back and forth across the stage. "You see, I have these two friends. They're my best friends, actually. If you've seen us hanging out, you probably thought they were a couple."

By this time, Clare started to fidget in her seat. She knew Adam was talking about her and Eli. She glanced over at Alli and Alli gave her a devious smile. It was as if Alli knew exactly what was about to happen, which she did. Clare smiled weakly and focused back on Adam.

"My guy friend is head over heels for this girl. They constantly flirt and he even asked her out, but she declined. He, of course, was hurt but decided he rather have her in his life as a friend than not at all."

Clare looked down, ashamed with herself. She remembered the day Eli asked her out and she told him 'no'. It's not that she didn't love him, she did. She was just terrified that her relationship with Eli would turn out like her relationship with KC. Once again, she focused back on Adam.

"Anyway, I'll just let them come out and sing now." Adam chuckled as he walked off the side stage.

The curtains fully opened and a song started to play. The spot light turned a blue color and Drew walked out singing along with the lyrics.

_Baby, I know you're hurting_

_Right now you feel like you could never love again._

_Now all I ask is for a chance_

_to prove that I love you_

As Drew finished his part, he walked to the edge of the stage and winked at Alli. Alli giggled in her seat and waved at him.

_From the first day, that I saw your smiling face..._

A new voice started to sing. He walked up from the darkness of the back stage and looked straight at Clare. Clare gasped as blue eyes clashed with green.

_Honey I knew that we would be together forever_

_Ooh, when I asked you out, you said "no"_

_but I found out, darling that you'd been hurt_

_you felt that you'd never love again_

Clare had tears in her eyes as she watched Eli sing to her. He picked a song that explained why she said 'no' in the first place. The thing that puzzled Clare was how Eli found out though. She felt pressure on her left hand and looked down to see Alli squeezing her hand. She glanced up at Alli and Alli nodded towards the stage.

_I deserve a try, honey, just once_

_give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong_

_you walked in you were so quick to judge_

_but honey, he's nothing like me_

Just then, two more spot lights came on, and Drew and Adam joined Eli on stage. That's when Clare noticed all three boys were dressed the same. All three were in dark wash, fitted jeans and a white, button down dress shirt. They had their sleeves rolled up to their elbows. All three, then, sang in unison.

_I'll never break your heart_

_I'll never make you cry_

_I'd rather die than live without you_

_I'll give you all of me_

_honey, that's no lie._

Alli shrieked in Clare's ear. "Oh my gosh, Clare. They're so adorable." Clare couldn't even respond. She was too caught up in her thoughts. She couldn't believe that the death obsessed freak everyone steered clear of, was singing a love song to her. Clare's eyes wandered from Eli to the descending white screen above the boys. As soon as it was fully down, a picture of Eli and Clare popped up. In the picture, Clare was laughing at something Adam said and Eli was seated next to her. He was staring lovingly at her and she didn't even notice. It seemed like every female in the audience 'awed' at the same time.

_As time goes by you will get to know me_

_a little more better, girl, that's the way love goes_

_and I know you're afraid to let your feelings show_

_and I understand but girl, it's time to let go_

_I deserve a try, honey, just once_

_give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong_

_you walked in, you were so quick to judge_

_but honey, he's nothing like me_

_darling, why can't you see_

Eli stopped singing and walked off-stage towards Clare. Alli smile up at Eli and dropped Clare's hand, letting Eli grasp it. As Eli led Clare to the stage, she glanced up at the screen were a new picture popped up. This one was one of her and Eli staring at each other, smiling. Eli stopped them between Drew and Adam, who were just now finishing up the song. Clare couldn't stop the tears that were falling from her eyes and the smile creeping on her lips. Eli picked up his microphone and brought it up to his lips.

"So, Edwards, what's it going to be? Are you willing to give us a try?"

Everyone got quiet, waiting for Clare's answer. Since Eli put his whole heart on the line in front of the the entire school, Clare did the same. She placed one hand on the back of his neck and brought his lips down to hers. She put as much passion as she could into that kiss. Eli started to kiss her back and and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Clare happily obliged and let him in. The entire school erupted in cheers and clapped for the newly formed couple standing in the middle of the stage.

* * *

**Wow, I think this was the longest [ONE-SHOT] I've ever written! I personally love this just because of the song. It was so cute. Anyway, let me know how you're feeling after reading this. Was it an epic fail? Sucked major butt? Was good? Let me know in a review :)**


End file.
